Beauty and the Beast
by L.A.91
Summary: Edward - the out and proud, player. Jasper - new boy in town. LEMONS! nuff said.
1. Chapter 1: Same thing, different guy

**A/N: Here's a new one! Let me know what you think :)**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just playin' **

**.**

**The Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 1: Same thing, different guy**

**~*0* Edward *0*~**

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap, slap…_

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap, slap, slap…_

The monotonous beating of skin smacking against skin reverberated through the room. Each of my swift thrusts caused my balls to smack against the arse cheeks of my current fuck of the week. Thus, the slapping noises.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh…_fuck yes_…ungh…ungh…"

I didn't respond or acknowledge the, what were supposed to be, encouraging words of_…Byron?...Brian?...Brayden? _I just held hold onto his legs, my fingers wrapped around the back of his knees, as I continued to pound into his tight hole. I used my hands to spread his legs wider as I tried to reap the benefit of all this; _ultimate pleasure_.

Okay yeah, so I'm a bit of a dick.

But it's not like any of these little hook-ups that I partake in were ever in a million years going to steer me into a serious relationship. The guys that came to me for a fuck, were expecting nothing more than a few thrusts of my cock in their arse's, a couple strokes of my hand on their cocks, and then a guide to the front door. Never with any intention of seeing me again.

Thank God.

"_Oh_ _yeah_…ungh…ungh…fuck…Brandon loves it hard…ungh…ungh…._fuck_!"

Well there you go, I was kind of close.

_Brandon._

But obviously, it didn't really matter whether I knew their name or not. However, they did appreciate it when on the odd occasion, if I felt them worthy, I yelled out their name in the heat of passion as I came. And I figured Brandon and his tight hole, squeezing my cock as I moved inside of him, did deserve this one last pleasure.

As I increased my thrusts my bed moved and creaked, the springs making noise as the headboard started to hit against the wall.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

It had been a while since I'd chosen my place of rest and sleep, to be the location of such activities. I'd forgotten my bed wasn't quiet or subtle. At all. It's a very good thing that my parent's both have full-time jobs, and were out tonight at my dad's business party. Wouldn't want an unwelcomed interruption during said activities.

I decided to forget about it, at least until I was finished with Brian.

Fuck, _Brandon._

I leaned forward and held his right thigh tightly with my left hand and used my other to rub his cock, as I moved in and out of him with more force. The sound of the condom slipping in and out of his whole.

_Bang._

_Bang, bang._

_Bang…bang…bang!_

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck!..Yes!...Yes!.._Harder_! Ungh! _Ed..ward!…"_

Cum spilled out of his pulsing cock and onto his stomach as I continued my hurried movements.

_Slap, bang…_

_Slap, bang …_

_Slap, bang…_

_Slap slap slap slap…_

My head tipped back in the ultimate pleasure, only an orgasm to give, "UNGH! Brandon!"

_Slap slap slap…slap._

I had only enough energy to slip out quickly, before I collapsed on the bed beside him, panting as I tried to get my breath back. I breathed deeply for a few moments while he sighed and moaned and panted.

"Fuck Edward…that was…fuck…you're so… Ungh. You're just, really good at fucking." He said.

I smiled cockily at him before I sat up.

Sighing, I stood up and put my boxers back on, only to walk to the door as I let him out. The only rule I ever had when fucking a guy, was that I never kiss them. It was too personal. I only allowed a few to kiss me; my casual fuck buddies. The one guy I had ever loved had passed away, and I never wanted to get involved with someone seriously again.

"Later Edward. And uh… thanks again." Brandon smirked, winked and then went on his way.

I sighed again and I closed the door.

I'd met Brandon a few hours before at a club in Port Angeles. I was out with my best friend Emmett, and Bella and Alice. Those two had been together for only a couple of weeks, so it was still new. It's going to take a while to get used to seeing two childhood friends kissing and feeling each other's boobs.

Two weeks ago they both finally admitted they had feelings for the other. I'd known for a few months that Ali was pretty sure she was a lesbian, since she was so completely attracted to the – then – new girl Bella. I was happy that they seemed happy together. But still, it'll take a little getting used to.

I'm sure Ali, Bella and especially Emmett are all accustomed to seeing me with a different guy practically every few days. For six months I've been out and proud, finally ridding myself of that god awful closet.

Carlisle and Esme, my parents, took it really well. They know I get around a lot too; only occasionally reminding me to stay safe. It's a pretty fucking good relationship, and I'm grateful.

The great thing about having an awesome uncle is the ability to get into a club in Port Angeles. Edward, or Eddie Cullen, was Carlisle's older brother and is now the proud owner of a two month old nightclub, _Eclipse._ And since he's fuckawesome and loves me, all of my friends – namely the three aforementioned – and myself, are always on the VIP list. We don't even need to bother with an ID.

I decided to quickly have a shower to get rid of any lingering essence of Brandon. Not saying the guy wasn't hot, he was pretty fucking sexy, with brown hair and brown eyes, and the six pack kinda helped too. But although these guys I find, are attractive, there is no _lust_ or real _need _to be with them. Only a basic want. To every now and then, not get off by my own hand.

And I'll admit, I'm a horny motherfucker.

But I guess at seventeen, it is pretty normal.

After my shower I quickly change and get ready for bed.

It's almost three in the morning and the rents will be home any minute.

Just before I turn off the light I hear my phone go off, it's Emmett.

_Hey bro, have a good night? :D_

_Hear there's a new guy in town._

_Starts school on Monday. ;)_

_Cya 2mos!_

Shit, I'd almost forgot we were hanging out at mine tomorrow. Good thing he messaged me.

My last thought before I fell asleep was who this supposed new guy was. Hopefully he wasn't a fucking homophobe. Not that I'd care anyway.

**.**

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Too green

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! I'm just playin' :)**

* * *

**The Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 2: Too green**

**~o0 Jasper 0o~**

I hated rain.

I hated the cold.

And now, I certainly hated Forks, Washington.

But of course, fate had to lead me to this place. To this hell.

A few weeks ago my second step-dad, Peter, was offered a job as a police officer in Forks. Now, being an officer of the Harris County Sheriff's Office in Texas, particularly in the patrol support services bureau, I could _sort of_ understand the lure.

Being an officer in Texas wasn't really a well-paid job, but then again I didn't think working as a cop in this bum-fuck of a town was going to pay much better. But I guess I was wrong.

Unfortunately for me, Peter jumped at the offer they made him. Apparently there weren't enough police officers in Forks at the moment, and therefore they made dad an offer he couldn't refuse. He and my mum, Elizabeth, have been together almost a decade now.

As Linkin Park's_ Numb_ resounded through my IPod earphones, I tapped my fingers against my denim covered thighs. We were currently driving from the SeaTac airport as Mum and I had just flown in, and landed a couple of hours ago.

Dad had flown over here a week ago, getting the house all purchased and organised for us before we joined him. It hadn't taken him long to use the money he had from selling our two family cars – and some from our house – in Houston, to buy a nice Cadillac Escalade. But I'll admit I actually kind of like it too.

He'd sent over a couple of pictures of the house we'd be moving into via email. And although it was a lot smaller than the one in Texas, I knew that it was expensive given the area. Our new house was located in the middle of everything; the high school, the hospital, and some shops. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was going to hate this place.

I rolled my eyes at the endless greenery that past us as dad drove. Yeah, sometimes I call him 'dad'. He was more my father than the man before him, and since my real dad didn't have a chance, it was the first time I felt I could call a man my father. Plus he really liked it when I used that term.

The fact that everything seemed green, was going to take some fucking getting used to. From living in a hot, sunny paradise, I was moving to the dull, cold forest.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure this was my own personal hell.

I loved the heat.

I loved the sun.

I was going to fucking miss it.

* * *

About an hour later I could hear mum trying to say something, so I pulled my earphones out.

"What ma?"

"Jasper, what do you think of this place? Isn't it beautiful? So green!" My mum smiled.

"Yeah it sure is green," I replied dryly. Too fucking green.

"Oh it's going to be wonderful! You'll make new friends! And everything will be lovely."

"I had friends back home, and a girlfriend. Everything was fine and dandy back there," I muttered before filling my ears again with music, effectively drowning out her happiness.

Peter was an great guy, definitely a lot fucking better than mum's last husband – my first step dad, but I had a feeling I was going to resent him for making me move here.

Only time would tell I guess.

* * *

_Finally _we arrived at our new house.

It was nice, I guess. Small, cosy and cute. It was a two-story with orange brick walls and a white garage. Surrounded by trees, it appeared as if it were the sun; since the bricks were the only orange thing around. I'll admit I liked our new home, it seemed good enough. There were only four other houses on our street. Two white ones either side of us, and then another huge, white one across the road which was next to a red and brown, wooden house.

While the exterior part of our house was predominately orange, the inside was mostly white. White walls and white curtains, complete with many huge, wide windows and glass doors. All of them reaching from the floor to the ceiling. It was kind of nice, I allowed. Very light and open to the surroundings. But when we made our way through to the kitchen and living room, I noticed more orange; the couches, the cupboards and drawers. It seemed as if we were trying to bring the sun with us from Texas.

The kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry, mum and Peter's room and a bathroom, were all on the lower level, while my room and its adjoining bathroom, were upstairs. I was pretty happy with that set up. More privacy, you see.

When I had to tell my girlfriend that I would be moving she was really upset. It was hard to leave her, but I had no choice. And even though I was all for trying, she refused to stay together and attempt a long distance relationship. Maria and I were together, and comfortably content for two years, but my moving ended that.

* * *

I sighed as I fell back on top of my bed after I had finished unpacking a few hours later. At least this was the same. I loved my queen sized bed.

A knock at my door caused me to lift my head.

"Hey honey, I'm going to head out to pick up a couple of things for dinner before the shop closes, want to join me?" My mum asked with a small smile.

I wasn't going to, but then I figured the quicker I learn my way around this place, the better. Plus, maybe I'd meet a couple of people that would be going to school with me. That way I could _'make new friends!'_ as mum put it.

I exhaled loudly, "Sure."

Her eyes widened in surprise, probably not expecting me to accompany her.

When we made it to the shop, mum was quick to find everything she needed. I inherited her hate for shopping. Whether its food, clothes, shoes, you name it; we don't want to be there any longer than we absolutely have to.

As we made our way to purchase our items, the girl at the checkout smiled at us. Her beauty was absolutely shocking.

"Hey! You folks must be new around here, haven't seen you before." She grinned as we emptied our items on the counter. Mum looked up with a quiet gasp.

What the fuck was she doing in a place like this?

With her beautiful blonde hair, killer body, blue eyes and perfect skin, she could've been a model. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Her smile slowly faded as we remained silent, so I quickly jumped in.

"Yeah, we just moved here from Texas," I spoke up, my accent still coming through.

Blondie smiled at me, "Cool. You starting school soon? I'm Rosalie by the way…" She continued placing our items in a bag and adding the total cost. "That's $32.95, please."

Mum quickly woke up from her daydream and handed over the money.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "I start on Monday as a senior, my name's Jasper ma'am."

Something in her eyes changed as she beamed at me, before she quickly cleared it of all emotion besides curiosity. "Awesome, I'm a senior too. Well, have a good night, and I'll see you on Monday."

I nodded with a smile and swiftly grabbed our belongings as I started moving mum towards the doors.

"It was lovely to have met you!" she called out. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Libby!"

I chuckled, turning to glance at Rosalie's amused expression before pushing mum through the door lightly.

During the very short drive home I pondered if this place was really going to be all that bad after all.

"Well, she was very pretty wasn't she?" Mum asked quietly as she drove.

I smiled, "Yes ma', quite pretty."

I wondered if everyone living here was as attractive as Rosalie.

_We really do live in a shallow world._

But suddenly, I was looking forward to school on Monday.

Who'da thought?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? Let me know your thoughts? :)**

**Hmm…so Jazz kinda has the hots for Rosalie…wonder how that'll play out… lol**


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Mates

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! They encourage me like nothing else.**

**A lot of shit has been going on atm. My best friend was in hospital for a while and with a full time job writing just gets moved aside. But I always come back to it :)**

**However I'm thinking shorter updates might be easier, and hopefully it'll mean more frequent ones!**

**I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 3: Soul Mates**

**Edward**

The next day at about lunch time, Emmett came over and we had a very lazy afternoon. Mainly consisting of watching movies and playing video games. He told me that Rosalie, this chick he's had his eye on for ages, told him she met this 'new guy' when he and his mum came to her work to buy groceries.

Even though I listened to everything he had to say, I couldn't really say I was very interested. So sure, there was a new person in town, and although it was a rare occurrence, I was quite sceptical. I mean the guys at our school; lusted over me, hated me, or pretended to hate me when really; they weren't ready to admit they were gay and were jealous of the fact that I was so completely open with it.

Most girls tried to prove to me that I was either bi or straight. Shoving their tongues down my throat, and tits in my face. Yet none had proven me wrong yet.

So through Emmett and Rosalie, I'd gathered that he was blonde with blue eyes.

Yeah, that's all she could tell him apparently.

Oh, that and he had a 'gorgeous' Texan accent.

I rolled my eyes once again as he worried about how Rosalie spoke of him. I continued eating my slice of pizza as I spoke up.

"Dude seriously, shut the fuck up already. Rosalie is interested in you, trust me. I've seen the way she eye fucks you when you're not looking. And really, don't worry about this new kid. If anything, he'll just be the kick up your arse that you need, to finally ask the bitch out."

A slap over the back of my head almost made me choke on my food.

"Don't call her a bitch."

"Change the subject then."

He sighed, "So how was last night anyway? You didn't end up telling me."

It was my turn to sigh, "Same shit, different guy. It was good though, he played his part and I played mine."

With a dark laugh he shook his head, "Fuck you're a prick."

"You know it."

"You know its Bell and Al's two week anniversary on Tuesday? Ali's gonna make a big deal out of it." Emmett and Alice are actually cousins.

"True, I should get 'em something. I'll have to think about it…"

"Mm hm…. So…you think I should," he took a big gulp, "ask Rosalie out? Like on a date?"

I sighed, "Yes. Yes Emmett, I think it's about time that you ask her out."

"Well maybe I will…"

"Uh huh." He'd said that countless times, I'd believe it when I see it.

"I will, I'll ask her tomorrow at school."

"Don't wanna give newie a chance at all do ya?"

"Hey, you never know. He could be gay. He could be the guy of your dreams. You'll soul mate. The guy you've been searching for- "

A hard punch to his arm shut him up.

I didn't believe in soul mates.

A regular fuck was good enough.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ;)**

**I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

**Jasper**

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Mum asked once again.

"Yes mum, I have all of my required books, pens, pencil, eraser, calculator, ruler… and lunch money. Stop worrying. I'll see you when I'm home."

Shutting the door and digging my earphones in, I started walking to Forks High. I'd decided to go a fair bit early so that I could get my time table without any rush.

I didn't want to admit it, and I never would to another person, but I was kinda nervous. I mean, a new place, a new school? Of course I'm going to worry. Although I didn't really care what people thought of me, I knew I didn't want to say the wrong thing to the wrong person. I didn't want to make bad connections or end up in a bad or boring crowd.

Even though I'm pretty sure I'm a strong willed person, I've been taken advantage of before and had to deal with my own bullies back in the day.

Hopefully I wouldn't step on anyone's toes today.

When I passed the entrance gate and continued walking through the parking lot, I began to feel the stares and hear the whispers.

With difficulty, I didn't look at them. With my head up and my eyes straight ahead, I kept looking forward; seemingly ignoring everyone with indifference.

As I'd passed the parking lot, I'd noticed pretty much all of them were older, more affordable vehicles. It was only a silver Volvo, red shiny beetle, and a black jeep that stood out. Clearly the most expensive cars.

I shifted my bag strap on my shoulder as I made my way up the stairs and through the door. Once inside, I found the reception area quickly enough, took out my earphones and introduced myself to the elderly lady behind the desk.

"Oh, Mr Whitlock, you're here!" the lovely lady smiled at me sweetly, sounding so excited to see me. "We were wondering when we'd get to meet you," she winked, "Here, here is your schedule, and this is a little map of the school. But I doubt you'll get lost, coming from a much bigger school, I don't think you'll have any problems finding classes in this one."

She passed me the two items as she spoke.

"Oh, and your locker number is 212. I hope you like Forks High Jasper, it welcomes you with open arms."

I smiled at her, she was like the grandmother I never had. "Thank you ma'am , I'm sure I will. You have a nice day now," I gave her my own wink before walking out.

My curious eyes began to flit across the students stopping to glance or stare at me, the new kid. Their eyes widened each time they noticed me.

Walking down a hall, I tried searching for my locker.

"Hey! Hey, _Jasper_!"

My breath hitched in quiet shock. You could possibly have known my-?

I turned around to find my answer. _Of course._

With a genuine smile I replied as she reached me, "Hey Rosalie," I said, suddenly more shy in this new environment.

"Hey! So, you lookin' for your locker?"

"Uh..yeah. Number 212?"

"Sweet, that's kinda near mine. Follow me, handsome."

She led me a few feet down the hallway until we reached it. As I quickly glanced at my schedule and figured out what books and things I did and did not need, she stood beside me, leaning on some lockers. When I was done I shut it and turned back to her.

"What have you got first?" she asked.

"Uhm…English with Ms Bale."

"Oh yeah…here, let me just have a look." She took my time table, presumably to see what classes we had in common. Her cute little face scrunched up as she read it. When she started to walk, I followed her.

"Ooh yay! We have Maths, History and Gym together." She smiled.

I leant forward to see that I had them second, third and fifth.

**English  
Maths  
History  
Lunch  
Human Biology****  
Gym**

"Sweet," I smiled.

"Come on, I gotta introduce you to some friends before the bell goes." She grabbed my arm and linked it with mine as we walked out into the yard towards a table.

It made me happy that she felt so comfortable with me so quickly.

As we reached the table I noticed there were two girls, and two guys already sitting there. They all seemed to look nothing alike. One of the girls was a tiny little thing with black, short and spikey hair, while the other was still petite and slim, was clearly a bit taller and had long wavy brown hair. The guy on the left had short brown hair and muscles that seemed to want to burst through his t-shirt, and the guy on the right…

_Fuck…_

I knew my eyes widened at the sight of him.

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. His bright, yet sort of closed off, green eyes. The second, was his obvious sex hair. Clearly he'd recently done the deed, and for some weird, strange reason, it made me both annoyed and excited. _What the fuck was going on with me?_

Sure, in the past I've been able to admit whether a guy was attractive or not. The one next to him on the left was good looking too, but this one…he had a...certain _beauty _to him. And just that thought scared the crap out of me.

Of course, I catalogued all of their appearances in only a few moments, and they had only just looked up and noticed me.

"Guys! Hey, this here is Jasper. He just moved here from Texas. Jasper this is, Alice, Bella, Emmett and Edward. Alice and Bella are together and Ali and Em are cousins, just so you know."

My eyes widened as she announced the couple's relationship. I cleared my throat to try and hide my shock though, back home we didn't have one gay person in school. Well…none that came out anyway. But with the slightest squint of his eyes I knew that, _Edward_, had noticed.

"Hi!" The two girls chirped together with similar smiles.

"It's nice to meet ya'll." I said.

Simultaneously, the same two, let out joint "_Aww" 's_

I scratched the back of my neck as I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, you too," said the big one, Emmett. "What's your schedule like?"

I called out the subjects I was taking and in which order. He mentioned that he was also in my Maths and Gym class, as well as English. Alice and Bella were in my history class.

Edward didn't speak at all.

I shifted on my feet as it went quiet. "So um…how 'bout you Edward?"

Finally he looked up at me again, only to scowl.

"Unfortunately yes, Human Biology. I'm out, see ya's at lunch," he said to the others before he got up and left.

_Well what the fuck was his problem?_

"Don't worry about it dude, he's kind of a jerk. Until you get to know him better…actually no. He's still a jerk. But you'll get used to it. Dunno why he's acting like that already though, he didn't even talk to you…" Emmett said.

"Seriously Jasper, don't think about it. He's just being a dick head. Come on, let's walk you two to English," Alice suggested, standing up and reaching for Bella's hand. I smiled as I watched them lead the way. I noticed Emmett staring at my arm linked with Rosalie's. And although I really wanted to try with her, I figured he had his eyes on her first. Or fuck, maybe they were already together?

Shit. Well I wasn't going to step on any toes. I swiftly broke our connection under the guise of looking for my phone and putting it on silent.

The bell rang then, and Emmett and I made our way to our English class as the girls went off to their own. "Well, let's hope you have a good first impression of Forks High with a first good day," Emmett said, clapping me on the back.

It already seemed to be off on a bad start. A guy that was friends with Emmett and the girls already didn't like me, and I hadn't done anything. I couldn't imagine what would have made Edward hate me so quickly.

"Yeah, let's hope."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5:Homophobe

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Since it's my birthday, I figured I'd give you an update… :D**

**I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 5: Homophobe**

**Edward**

After I locked my car, running my fingers through my hair, I made my way to our table. Finding everyone there I sighed as I sat down on the bench.

"Woah Eddie, what've you been doing?" Rosalie asked.

I turned my head to look at her. "What?" It was too early to be confused. "And don't call me _Eddie_."

"You know what, don't even answer…I probably don't even want to know why you have your usual sex hair."

I smiled lazily as I realised what she was on about. "Ah." I was about to explain how I'd gotten up extra early because of a text I received from Seth – my…_fuck buddy_…I guess you could call him. But she spoke up first.

"Oh shit! I'll be back, I wanna go see if Jasper's here yet. I need to introduce you all."

With that she grabbed her bag and walked off.

"That's the new kid right?" Bella asked Alice as she played with her fingers.

"Yeah baby, Rose says he's quite a looker." Ali replied.

Emmett's scoff caused me to chuckle quietly.

"So, you gonna try ask Rose on a date today or what?" Ali asked, tilting her head to face Emmett.

He quickly snapped his eyes towards me.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," I shook my head slowly, my hands raised in surrender.

Both girls sighed. "Honey, it's so obvious." Bella said quietly. "We figured you were going to do it today…you know, since now there's actually a possibility for competition."

"I-I-Well yeah, I'm going to. At some point," he stuttered before correcting himself.

"Fuck, you better do it quick…he ain't a looker, he's fucking gorgeous," Ali said.

I turned around to look in the same direction.

_Damn…_

Fucking gorgeous is right.

My eyes slowly took him in as he and Rose walked towards us, linked arms and all. It was startling as I realised they looked very similar, and could easily pass as family. Both with their blue eyes and blonde hair. Though while Rose's hair was white blonde and straight and her eyes were a light shade of blue, the new guy had golden blonde wavy hair and deep, dark blue eyes.

I felt my eyes take in his slim, lean and tallish figure from his toes all the way up to his eyes.

_Shit…_

I'd do him.

_In a heartbeat._

When they reached us I could see from the corner of my eye that he was taking us all in, and I felt myself slightly shiver as I felt his eyes on me. They widened as I glance at him before looking back down. My brows furrowed as I considered whether he was checking me out or not. I couldn't tell.

And confusion doesn't suit me.

But when Rose called out our names, introducing us, I noticed how his sapphire eyes widened as she mentioned Bella and Ali's relationship. He tried to cover the shock by clearing his throat.

Fucker is a homophobe.

I just _knew_ he would be.

I narrowed my eyes before looking away in disgust.

Too bad, I thought. I was considering spending a lot of time with him to try and persuade his sexual orientation.

As he spoke I felt my body freeze, "It's nice to meet ya'll."

Fucker has an accent.

A sexy accent.

I continued to stare at the table as they talked about their schedules. When he listed his off I mentally ticked the ones I had with him. And fuck me, it was all except for Maths and History.

I was going to be seeing a lot of this fucker.

_Thank fuck for Calculus and Physics._

Shit, I never thought I would hear myself think that…

Just as it went quiet around the table he spoke, to me, "So um…how 'bout you Edward?"

And fuck me if hearing him say my name in that Texan accent didn't make my dick twitch.

I groaned to myself before glaring at him. How dare he make me react to him like this? A fucking homophobic, good for nothing cowboy.

I didn't want anything to do with someone like him.

"Unfortunately yes, Human Biology," I said as I looked him in the eye, they widened at my tone, "I'm out. See ya's at lunch." Pushing myself away from the table, I stood up and left.

Quickly detouring to get stuff I needed and ridding myself of text books I didn't need, I headed to my locker.

_This was going to be an interesting day._

I was sooo looking forward to Human Biology.

At least my sarcasm amuses _me_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Charming

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I don't own anything.**

**Just to clear it up…Jazz's timetable: English, Maths, History, Lunch, Human Bio, Gym.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 6: Charming**

**Jasper**

So far my day was going well. Everyone seemed really nice and welcoming, aside from Mr Popular. What started as scowling at me whenever we made eye contact, had now been improved to complete disregard and indifference. Turned out, Edward was in my English class as well, but I only noticed since he was already sitting in the back when I walked into the room.

I didn't know what it was about him, but his demeanour and just the absolute confidence with which he held when he carried himself, demanded respect. I could sense that everybody in school, at least in our year, loved him. Either wanting to be with him, or wishing they were him.

There was also this charming quality that surprised me, his presence seemingly attracting anyone who dare look his way.

It wasn't until lunch that I learnt something else about him.

As I was led to the cafeteria by the girls, I noticed how Ali and Bella were holding hands. It occurred to me that whenever they were together it was as if it would be impossible for them to not have skin to skin contact. Always fiddling or holding the others' hand. I felt a small smile flit across my face as I realised I thought it was kind of cute.

After lining up and grabbing our food we walked over to a table where Emmett and Edward were sitting next to each other. Just as we sat down on the opposite side, we seemed to be noticed. Both heads snapping in our direction. Suddenly I wasn't honoured with his silence any longer.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Edward asked.

Ali, whom I'd become quite friendly with in History, turned to face him. "Eating lunch like everybody else. Got a problem?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Well get over it. The majority, if not all except for one, of the people sitting here would like Jazz to feel welcome hanging with us."

"Amen brother," Bella giggled, causing me to join in quietly.

"Something funny?" He glowered at me.

"Fucking cut it out already," Rose said, shifting to sit next to Emmett.

For a few seconds everything was quiet as we started to eat our lunch. But after a little while I sensed this charge of energy emitting from Edward, only to be seemingly subconsciously surged through the others as they gave each other silent glances. Mainly, winding up back at Edward. I looked up at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, he grinned widely; showing off a set of perfect, white teeth, a vision in the crooked frame of his lips.

I considered swallowing, but not wanting to announce my nervousness I kept still and quiet.

With the slightest movement of his eyes and a simple head bop, a figure disturbed my blatant staring. I only had two seconds to realise a male student, Seth, from my Maths class, had walked over and sat down in Edward's lap. Just as I had comprehended said fact, Seth leaned down, smashing his lips against Edward's. For approximately four seconds I wondered anxiously how he would react, and what he would do. Of course all of my questions and guesses went flying out the window when Edward wrapped his hand around Seth's neck, bring his lips that much closer to him.

As my eyes flickered around quickly, hesitantly, I realised that no one was in shock. Everyone was going at their own business, not even paying much attention. As if it were a daily occurrence.

_I'm not in Kansas anymore…_

Back home, something like this would cause an uproar, a scandal for all the bored mothers and daughters to gossip about, only to alter the story line for maximum effect.

A slight pang in my gut started to make itself known as I continued watching them kiss. It only increased when I took in the fact that Edward was staring at me as he did so. Mischief and satisfaction in his eyes.

Finally, before I could choke I quickly swallowed my food.

I needed air.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I'd never seen a couple of guys making out before. Especially with either of them looking as…good looking…as Edward anyway.

I quickly stood up, ready to leave for the bathroom.

Swiftly, Edward shoved Seth off his lap only to stand up and move over to me. Hovering over me with his head close to mine and his hand on the back of my chair.

"That's right newie. I'm gay. Got a problem with it?" He asked.

I breathed quickly but quietly probably for a good ten seconds before his eyes started to flick between mine more rapidly.

I didn't know what it was. Whether it was because he was such a prick, or because he was out and proud, or because he was…attractive, or because I'd just seen my first form of gay porn, or maybe because it was a combination of things…

But for whatever reason, I hadn't even considered or reasoned it at all. I just looked back in his dark, hidden eyes.

Before I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Latest obsession? Mine is Queer as Folk :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Energy

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and those that informed me of the chapter mix up!**

**I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does :)**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 7: Energy**

**Edward**

As I walked down the halls towards the cafeteria with Emmett I was mentally listing my timetable. I had English, Calculus, Physics, Lunch, Human Biology and then Gym. I felt myself smirk when I remembered first period. To me it was obvious that it annoyed the new guy when I ignored him completely. I could tell he didn't like it. But it serves the homophobic prick right. He can't be a gay hater and then expect to be friends. I didn't want anything to do with him.

Calculus and Physics went by pretty fast. Well, mainly because I left Calculus for a good fifteen minutes to get a blow job in the bathroom, and Physics was spent talking to Emmett about my views on the cowboy newie hating gays.

"Edward, I really think you're wrong," Em continued as we bought our lunch and then sat at our table. "As much as I would like a reason for Rose to not like him, I don't think he's like that."

"Seriously?" I glared, "Did you not see the look on his face when he figured Ali and Bella are a couple?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad, just a bit of a shock. It's possible he's never been subjected to gay life yet, they might have been the first couple he's met in his life. You never know."

I groaned, "What the fuck ever."

Banging my bag down on the bench beside me I turned to complain some more about him when the devil himself walked right in and towards us.

I let it be known that I didn't want to hang out with him, but the others wouldn't fucking budge. After a few minutes I figured I'd introduce myself properly to him, expose him to the reality of my life and what it would be like to hang around me.

As I pushed one of my many fuck buddies off my lap, after giving him a good mouth fuck, I stared at newie before I found myself leaning towards him.

"That's right newie. I'm gay. Got a problem with it?"

His eyes held so many emotions, yet with a hidden quality. Although I saw shock, curiosity, irritation, and excitement, I had no idea what any of them meant. But I did understand the irritation. As I watched his eyes, waiting for him to speak, I knew he was feeling either embarrassed or angry at the fact that I just gave him a show.

Just as I was about to walk away from him though, the most shocking feeling of warm, soft lips could be felt against mine. And although my eyes were open, I couldn't believe he'd just done that, that he'd kissed me.

Without even thinking about it, I realised I'd responded; my lips were moving against his slowly, gently. Nibbling on his as my tongue itched to be involved. There was this strong energy about him, pulling, no forcing, me in. Just as my brain decided that I really liked the feeling and didn't want to stop, ever, I pulled away quickly; pushing him simultaneously away from me.

"What the fuck?" I said, raising my voice and letting my irritation show as I tried to gather myself. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I do_ everyone. _Sorry fuck head but you're not my type."

As laughter could be heard in the background I watched him open his eyes and look at me in shock, his blonde hair and blue eyes were suddenly affecting my focus. I knew I was being harsh but the fucker had to deal. He couldn't just _assume_ I'd fuck him. Or that I'd be interested.

_But you fucking are…_

Fucker doesn't need to know.

His eyes, once open wide in shock, narrowed slightly in what I assume was hurt. Standing up, he quickly grabbed his bag and bolted out of the cafeteria. Laughter was still ringing through my ear canals.

I sat back down and tried to finish my lunch but frowned as I realised I'd lost my appetite.

I'd never experienced guilt before, I always lived by the motto; no apologies, no regrets, but in this case I still felt it, however miniscule.

Huh, well I guess there's a first for everything.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Type

**A/N: As always, thanks for your reviews! I love them!**

**I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does!**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 8: Type**

**Jasper**

Heaven.

No…too cheesy.

Paradise?

No…

Perfect?

Yeah…

Euphoric?

Mmm…

Delicious…

My mind wouldn't shut up; trying to describe how good I felt in that moment. This was the first time I'd ever kissed a guy, I couldn't believe I'd initiated it. And that he was responding…

I could feel it in his lips, the soft, gentle way they nibbled and licked mine. He _liked_ it.

Mmm…maybe he just likes the fact that a guy's kissing him? Doesn't necessarily mean he likes kissing _me_...

It took me a moment to realise we weren't kissing anymore and that he'd pushed me away.

"What the fuck?" he asked, raising his voice in anger. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I do_ everyone. _Sorry fuck head but you're not my type."

Slowly my brain started to reboot and take in the fact that almost everyone was laughing at me. I felt him watching me as my own eyes flitted from side to side, seeing people blatantly staring amusedly.

Lifting my head back to him, I felt my heart racing against time to pump blood through my frozen body. With defeat I decided I'd better get out before it became obvious how much that hurt. The one time I kiss a guy and that's his reaction? Standing up, I swiftly grabbed my bag and left.

Treacherous tears could be felt in the corners of my eyes, but I was determined not to let them fall. At least until I made it to the toilet.

I made quick work, gathering water and cleaning my face, drying it with the paper towel and then taking slow, deep breaths.

"Fuck jazz, sure know how to make an impression on the first day," I muttered to myself.

Figuring it shouldn't be a complete waste of time, save for recovering from my first real form of rejection, I went to the toilet before making my way to Human Biology.

When I remembered who would be in my class, I really considered skipping it. But in the end I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

I made my way to and into, the classroom, taking my seat near the front. After considering my assumption that he liked to sit in the back.

Just as I put all of my things on the desk, a figure stood in front of me. A tall, big figure.

My eyes followed the way, all the way up his legs, passed his waist and chest, wide shoulders, until finally a face was presented. Brown hair, brown eyes, massive scowl.

"You're in my seat." Was all he said.

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

"You. You're in. My. Seat. Move."

"I'm sorry, but…I didn't see your name written down anywhere." I mockingly looked around my seat and on the desk.

He huffed loudly as he glared. "No faggot sits in my place, get the fuck out of my chair."

I gasped quietly, only loud enough to be heard because the room had suddenly gone silent.

"Excuse me?"

_What the hell was his problem?_

"For fucks sake, I know you heard me. Move!" he growled, shoving my shoulder with a closed fist.

"Hey! Stop telling me to move. I was clearly here first, so get your own fucking seat."

A couple of gasps rang through the classroom.

"What did you just say?" he leaned closer. Too close. Man he was huge.

"I said, find your own seat because this one's fucking taken."

With narrowed eyes he huffed but finally walked off, nudging me roughly in the shoulder as he passed.

My eyes shifted to the front again only to notice Edward watching me curiously.

I shook my head, mainly at myself, before looking away and getting all of my things ready.

When he walked straight towards my table I had no idea what he was planning to do or say to me, but the last thing I expected was for him to sit down next to me.

The whole class when by without us talking, and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to have to worry about what to say or what he would say. In the last five minutes I saw him turn towards me deliberately, out of the corner of my eye.

"So what's yours?"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, completely confused.

He grinned a crooked smile, probably in amusement.

"You're pardoned," he joked, proving me right, "Nah…what's yours as in what's your type?"

"Type of…?" I trailed off as I realised he was talking about guys. "Oh…" I looked away. Until now I didn't even know it was a possibility for me to be interested in a guy. I turned and smirked, deciding honesty would be best.

"I don't have one. I'm all for diversity."

His eyes widened the slightest bit before he gave a small smile.

"Mmm.." he hummed with a nod. "I lied by the way."

I looked up from my paper, "About what?"

He bent his head down with a smile before returning his eyes to mine, "I don't have a type either."

I was caught in his eyes for a few moments before I could look away and back towards my work. Silence followed as we both finished our answers.

Finally class ended and we gathered our books. Standing up and without anything said, I headed towards the door and Gym class. The whole way I felt eyes on me. Not knowing if it was just one person or a group, I still didn't look behind me to find out.

Quickly changing gear in the bathroom and then walking out to meet the rest of the class, I realised Rose, Emmett and Edward were standing to the left. Ben, from my Maths class was on the right, beckoning me over to him. Just as I caught Edward's narrowed eyes, I figured it would be better not to push any boundaries with him. Opting to go the safer route, I made my way over to Ben and his friends.

"Hey man," he greeted with a wide smile.

With hazel eyes and short, brown hair, it was only too easy to admit that he was a good looking guy. Christ, why am I only starting to actually realise that guys are attractive to me?

_Must be something in the water here…_

Actually, that's not entirely true. I could always admit that my best friend, Peter, was hot. I'd told him myself once when I was really drunk. But he just laughed it off and said the same thing to me.

"Hey," I smiled back at Ben as he clapped my shoulder and pulled me in closer to hear what the teacher was saying.

Turned out we were going to be playing half court games of basketball as Mr. Chapman explained how we needed to get into groups so that there were four teams. I ended up with Ben, Eric, Jessica and Lauren.

And what do you know, we were to verse Edward's team, consisting of himself, Emmett, Rosalie and a girl I hadn't yet met, Tanya.

I stood still as I watched in shock, Edward walking straight up to me, with his ever present scowl on his face.

I grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Think you can handle me?"

For a short moment his tense shoulders relaxed as he smirked back.

"I'm very good with balls, so I'm sure I could _handle_ you very well."

His husky voice drew me in as my breath hitched.

_Fuck._

With a wink he moved to stand behind me, lightly placing his fingers on my hips as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm even better at that," he whispered in my ear.

_Shit, I'd said that out loud._

He chuckled, "Yes, you did. Now if you don't mind…we have a game to play. Plenty of time to fuck after school."

I froze in shock at his statement but tried to relax.

Even though I was scared shitless, I was entirely too excited. Surprised at the evidence of it, I glanced back at him with a wink before trying to concentrate on the game.

This Gym class may be the longest one I've ever had.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Proud

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 9: Proud**

**Edward**

I watched quietly from just outside the classroom as Demetri was telling Jasper to get out of 'his' seat. Fucker didn't sit there at all, he was just messing with him. Demetri or 'D' and his three buddies were the only ones in school who ever gave me crap about being gay.

D, James, Paul and Sam were once my…bullies I guess you could call them.

Always tripping me up, calling my countless names. Sam was suspended once for punching me in the face, just because he didn't like me.

As newie stood his ground and didn't move, I started to feel something different, foreign. When I realised I was actually happy that Jasper wasn't listening to him, I realised it was _pride_. I was proud of him.

I smiled to myself as I walked in, heading straight for my normal table and sitting down in my usual seat. Right next to Jasper.

The whole lesson went by in silence, and I didn't really mind.

No way was I going to fucking apologise for what I said, but maybe I could let him know that I didn't really mean it.

When he said he didn't have a type of guy that interested him, I used that and admitted lying to him. He tried to hide his reaction, with a silent nod before he returned to his work.

The bell rang and we collected our belongings. I was going to tell him that we could walk together since we both had Gym, but in the end I wanted to see that same expression on his face. The one he wore when he walked into our English class, seeing me and realising I was in it too.

With his lips slightly parted and eyes wide, he walked further into the gymnasium. For a couple of moments he seemed to be contemplating something as he noticed me with Rose and Em. As he looked back at some other kids, I realised he didn't know who to go to.

_Yeah 'cause you were oh so welcoming from the very beginning…_

With one last look at me, I felt slightly angry when he walked over to Ben.

If the fucker wants to hang out with us what the hell is he doing?

That's when the realisation that I actually wanted him to be in our little group, struck me.

I shook my head.

I just wanna fuck him, that's all.

And I told him we could, after school, as I stood behind him.

Jasper gasped, and then walked off, participating in the game.

Nothing was said again, besides giving each other slight glances throughout the class.

When the bell rang I followed him to the bathroom to change clothes. I didn't know if we were both doing it subconsciously or on purpose, but we were the last ones to leave as we looked up at each other.

"So, how about it?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Seemingly distracted, he shook his head. "About what?"

He was kind of…adorable. Fuck.

Yes, that's right.

"Come on, let's go." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

I walked towards my car with him tagging behind.

I didn't know if he knew it yet, but in a few moments I was going to fuck his brains out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Virgin?

**A/N: Thank you for those who review! Reviews = major encouragement :)**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 10: A Virgin?**

**Jasper**

"Come on, let's go." He said before yanking on my arm and pulling me out of the locker room and school building. When we reached the parking lot he let go and expected me to just follow him.

I did.

Tagging along behind him quickly, I was looking at the floor as I tried to keep up with my mind going in rapid circles. What the fuck was I doing? I'd only just kissed a guy for the first time, and now I was going to fuck one? Or more likely, like him fuck _me_? And my first day here? What kind of an impression would I be making?

No. I didn't know if he knew it yet, but we wouldn't be fucking. At least, not today.

But I was completely open to doing other things…

I was thinking too much to concentrate on where I was going, thus I walked right in to him when he turned and stopped; as we had reached his car. The silver Volvo. Figures.

"Shi-sorry," I muttered as he held me hips and pushed me slightly back.

"S'alright, come on." He quickly shrugged, unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat.

As soon as I was sitting down with my door closed, he reversed and sped out of the parking lot. While I fumbled with my seat belt he lightly chuckled. I loved the sound.

"So, did you drive to school? Will I have to drop you off back there afterwards?" he asked.

My heart rate accelerated as he said the 'afterwards' so casually. How often did he actually fuck guys? I shook my head. I probably didn't want to know.

"No I didn't. And it's alright; if it's not too difficult to remember, which I hardly see being possible, I'll just walk home." I smiled wryly; this place was too small to get lost.

He chuckled as if agreeing before clearing his throat. "Don't be ridiculous, I'll drop you off at home."

I sighed. I guess that was my payment for going over to his place. Still not sure when I should bring it up, I figured I'd be a coward. Let him believe we might fuck, but then let him down slowly and just suggest we do…something else. But what? I grew more nervous.

"Okay," I murmured.

For a few moments we rode in silence. I was curious whereabouts he lived in relation to me. But so far, it didn't seem close, since I was walking distance to the school. I tried to act nonchalant as questions rang through my head.

So…he is interested in me?

Fuck, what do I do with that?

If I was given the chance…would I _date_ him? Or dare I say it, be his _boyfriend_?

Looking out of the passenger side window I tried to get a grip on myself as he started to drive.

_Yes._

If he asked me, I would probably go on a date with him.

Never know, we could have nothing in common.

But all I wanted to do right then, as we sat so close together, was feel that exact sensation, when we were kissing.

I couldn't believe it. I wanted to kiss a guy. _Again._

Running my fingers through my hair I sneaked a glance at him as he drove. Man he was sexy, just the way he shifted his feet, alternating the pedals; and his fingers as they gripped the steering wheel. The way he controlled the vehicle, commanding it to do as he wishes, which direction and at what speed he wanted it to travel.

I groaned, not knowing such a thing could be a turn on. Never once in one day had my dear friend arisen to the occasion so many times. In actual fact, I'm pretty sure I maintained a semi hard on all day since I first saw Edward.

Suddenly that brought me back to now. Whatever we ended up doing; would it hurt? Would I hate it? Would I, _like_ it?

I swallowed as turned off the main road, driving through a narrow passageway. Sort of resembling a long driveway surrounded by trees. As a big, white house came in to view I swallowed loudly when he finally parked the car.

_Here we go…_

As soon as it was still and the engine was turned off, Edward was up and out of the seat, shutting his car. By the time I unlocked my seat belt, opened my door, got out, picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and finally closed my door; I started to turn, only to be pushed against his car by the weight of his body. My bag fell to the ground. His face was so close to mine as his hands rested on the roof of the car; his groin barely touching mine. When he rocked his hips against me once, I groaned loudly.

And suddenly his lips were on mine; kissing, nibbling, licking and sucking.

_Fuck…_

Without knowing I had done it, my hands were around him. One behind his neck, and the other on his hip. Both using their positions to pull him impossibly closer to me. I couldn't get enough of him!

Lips seeking lips, tongue seeking tongue, our kiss was desperate and passionate. Nothing like the one in the cafeteria. This one had more familiarity, as we quickly learned what the other liked.

When I moaned into his mouth his hands moved, one to my hair and the other to my hip. But when he started to rock against me I started to pant. I could feel him hard against me, and it only increased my want for him. If he didn't stop soon I was going to come. So I told him so.

"Only I tell you when you can come. Got it?" he pulled back to look into my eyes. I took a moment to breathe and swallow.

"Yeah," I muttered huskily.

He growled before giving me one more, hard kiss. "Come on."

Picking up my bag, I following as he led the way to his front door and inside. He walked forward and then turned back to me. "Kitchen. Living room. Dining room." He said as he pointed to; the left, right and behind him. Quickly moving on he walked to the stairs and made his way up.

I quickly caught up to him as he walked through a doorway and into what was obviously his bedroom. As soon as I set my bag down he attacked me.

Grasping my hips he pulled me to him and started kissing me again. Man I loved how much he was kissing me_. I love his lips._

As his tongue distracted me, he swiftly removed my shirt, before taking off his own. I only really noticed when I felt our bare chests connect. I pulled away , only to murmur, "Fuck.."

"Mmm…I know." He whispered against my jaw, kissing along it until he reached my ear. Licking the lobe into his mouth he breathed against it, "Now get on my bed Jasper…"

I moaned, which caused his hands on me to tighten, hurrying me to get to the bed. I turned around and hopped on.

"Fuck, you have a nice arse."

As I was still on my hands and knees I decided to act brave. Turning my head, I winked at him as I stuck my arse up for him. His eyes widened and lips parted. I quickly turned my body around so that I was lying on my back. He joined me then, lying down next to me.

His hand ran a slow, torturous line from my shoulder down my chest and abs to my hips. "Edward," I whispered. Lifting his eyes to mine I swallowed, "I-I'm not. I don't think I'm ready yet. For you to fuck me, I mean." I said nervously.

Suddenly he eyes were narrowed and he was sitting up, not touching me.

"I thought that's why you were coming here. So that we could both come," he said, seeming pissed off.

I tried not to let the hurt show. He just wanted to get off.

"Look I, I'm willing to maybe do other things, but…not that…at least…yet." I said, looking down.

"Like what? What do you want to do?"

"I don't mind. What do you want to do?" I had no idea what two guys did besides anal. Do they suck each other's cocks? Give hand jobs? I wasn't so sure I could suck a cock yet… but you've gotta start some time right? And since I'm pretty sure I'm not completely straight…

"Well what do you like doing? Simultaneous blow jobs? Rimming? Fingering?" he was a little agitated, I could tell. He really wanted to just fuck me.

I was just a fuck no matter what.

I sighed as I sat up against his head board. "Whatever…" I felt resigned. At this point I figured that he could choose what to do, we'll do it, well I'll try it, and then I'll leave. At least this way I'll find out whether I enjoy one or two things when it comes to guy on guy action.

"Fuck Jasper, I thought we were going to fuck, and now you don't even seem keen to do anything. What the fuck, why'd you lead me on?" he asked angrily, standing up.

I huffed, annoyed. "I didn't lead you on. I never said we were going to fuck, or that_ you_ were going to fuck_ me_. I'm just nervous okay? Hell, before the _incident_ in the cafeteria, I hadn't done anything at all with a guy! So clearly all I have done is kiss. I'm way out of my comfort zone, but…I'm willing to try things with you. Since apparently I find you very attractive…" I had been rambling, but I stopped when I lifted my eyes to see his murderous expression.

"You're a virgin?" he asked in absolute disgust.

I flinched slightly.

"That kiss in the cafeteria was your first kiss with a guy, and you're a fucking virgin?" he questioned, his eyes wild as his anger grew. "Get the hell out."

"Fuck," I had already started moving, getting off the bed and putting my shirt back on. "I've done it with girls, but when it comes to having sex with guys, yes I guess I am," I said, picking up my bag and once again placing it on my shoulder. I left his room and started for the stairs when I felt his presence somewhere behind me. Suddenly full of hurt and anger I growled, "I'll walk myself out," before quickly making my way through and out the door. Tears could be felt on my cheeks as I walked down his driveway.

Fuck him.

He wanted to fuck me, but when he found out I hadn't done it with a guy yet he wasn't willing to do anything? And he only wanted me to get off.

Fuck him.

I sighed when, roughly ten minutes later, I'd made it to the main road.

Of course, that's when it started to rain.

Another five minutes later, and completely drenched, I messaged mum to let her know I was studying with friends and would be home by tonight. I hoped.

Just as I received a reply, a honk from a car blew through the chilly, windy air. For a second I worried that it was mum, but turned around to see silver.

I kept walking.

He drove onto the side of the road and in front of me, cutting me off. I considered walking around it and continuing, but couldn't be bothered. He wound down the window. "What do you want?" I snarled.

He almost looked…apologetic. Sighing he nodded his head to the passenger seat, "Let me give you a lift."

"No thanks," I started to walk.

"Jasper get in the fucking car."

I sighed, what was the point? It was raining and I was cold.

I made me way and sat down in the car. He blasted the heat on for a moment before turning it down. I looked back at my phone in hand as he started moving the car again. Mum had replied saying that it was fine, and she was 'so happy' I'd made great friends. _Right…_

I got out of her message and shut my phone before putting it back in my bag. Raising my eyes I noticed we were just about to enter another narrow passageway. His driveway?

"Edward I thought you were giving me a lift home?" I asked, looking at him.

"I never said that, I offered you a lift, I never said where."

"Well maybe I would much rather go home."

"Maybe, but you're not. We're gonna go back to mine, figure something out for dinner, do everything pleasurable we can think of besides fucking, then I'll drop you off home. But probably not in that order…" he smirked.

I gasped quietly. Fishing my phone back out, I told mum not to wait up. Me and my 'study group' would have figured out our own dinner.

With his hand suddenly resting on my thigh, he drove us the rest of the way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Teacher

**A/N: Thanks for those that read and review! Hope you're enjoying the story.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 11: Teacher**

**Edward**

"So, did you drive to school? Will I have to drop you off back there afterwards?" I asked as I sped away from the parking lot.

"No I didn't. And it's alright; if it's not too difficult to remember, which I hardly see being possible, I'll just walk home," he replied.

I chuckled; it was true that Forks was too small to really get lost on the main roads. But considering where I lived, there was no way he'd be walking. Plus I would feel guilty letting him walk home after a fuck. Jasper seemed different then the guys I've fucked before. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but I was attracted to him either way. I cleared my throat. "Don't be ridiculous, I'll drop you off at home."

He sighed, "Okay."

It was silent the rest of the way, but I noticed at one point when he was running his fingers through his hair, he was watching me as I drove. It made me kind of hot in the face, feeling his eyes on me that way. I still couldn't believe I was actually driving him to mine. When we first met I was so completely wrong; assuming he was a homophobic, when in actual fact he was gay himself. My Gaydar is totally skewwhiff.

Finally, I reached our driveway and eventually the house. Stopping the car quickly, I got out and waited at his side. As soon as he closed his door and turned around, I pushed against him with the weight of my body. His bag fell to the ground. Resting my hands on the roof of the car, my groin was just touching his. I rocked against him, causing him to groan loudly. It was my undoing.

Swiftly, I crashed my lips on his.

_Fuck I love kissing him…_

Suddenly, his hands were on me; one wrapped behind my neck and the other on my hip. Pulling me closer to him. I didn't know what it was about him. As a rule I only let Seth and Embry kiss me. They were both my casual fuck buddies, and it was usually only them I allowed to kiss me. But in this case, I wanted, no _needed_ to kiss him. It was different when I kissed Jasper, and I knew it even in the cafeteria. His lips felt so right on mine.

As we continued to kiss passionately for a moment, he moaned into my mouth. This caused my hands to move to his hair and hip, before I started gently thrusting against him. Nothing but a nice dry hump against my car.

Jasper pulled away slowly and not far, "If you don't stop, I'm going to come," he whispered against my lips.

"Only I tell you when you can come. Got it?" I asked, staring into his eyes

"Yeah," he muttered.

With one more kiss, I led him into the house.

Now don't ask me why I gave him the short little tour, because that is way out of my norm. I've been fucking Seth and Embry for three years and I've never done it for them.

Afterwards, I quickly made my way up the stairs, hoping he'd just follow.

As his bag hit the floor I attacked, I pulled him to me and started kissing him again. For some reason I couldn't get enough of his lips.

But I could think of something that would probably be better.

I started undressing us as we kissed, ripping our shirts off, so that finally we were both bare-chested against each other. "Fuck.." he murmured.

"Mmm…I know." I whispered, kissing along his jaw until I reached his ear. Licking the lobe into my mouth I breathed against it, "Now get on my bed Jasper…"

He moaned, causing my hands on him to tighten. Making his way over, he hopped onto my bed. On all fours. _Shit, if that wasn't the most beautiful sight…_

"Fuck, you have a nice arse." I blurted.

Turning his head, he winked at me; causing my dear friend to twitch in my pants. As he turned and lay down on my bed, I followed quickly so that we were facing each other on our sides.

Running my fingers down from his shoulder down his chest and abs to his hips, I yearned to rip his jeans off. "Edward," he whispered.

Lifting my eyes to his, he said, "I-I'm not. I don't think I'm ready yet. For you to fuck me, I mean." I said nervously.

_What? What the fuck?_

I pulled away from him. Then what the fuck was he doing here?

"I thought that's why you were coming here. So that we could both _come_," I said, starting to get pissed off.

For a moment he looked kind of sad.

"Look I, I'm willing to maybe do other things, but…not that…at least…yet," he said, looking down.

"Like what? What do you want to do?" I asked.

Normally I didn't bother with anything else with the others, all we did was fuck. It was quicker and easier. But if he needed to just do a few things _before_ we fucked, I guess I could deal.

"I don't mind. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well what do you like doing? Simultaneous blow jobs? Rimming? Fingering?" I was annoyed, why didn't he just say what he wanted?

I was just a fuck either way.

He sighed as he sat up against my head board. "Whatever…"

"Fuck Jasper, I thought we were going to fuck, and now you don't even seem keen to do anything. What the fuck, why'd you lead me on?" I asked, standing up.

Now he was annoyed, "I didn't lead you on. I never said we were going to fuck, or that_ you_ were going to fuck_ me_. I'm just nervous okay? Hell, before the _incident_ in the cafeteria, I hadn't done anything at all with a guy! So clearly all I have done is kiss. I'm way out of my comfort zone, but…I'm willing to try things with you. Since apparently I find you very attractive…" he stopped when he looked at me.

What. The. Fuck.

_He was a virgin? As in hasn't done anything?_

"You're a virgin?" I asked.

He flinched.

"That kiss in the cafeteria was your first kiss with a guy, and you're a fucking virgin?" I almost yelled. "Get the hell out." I pointed to my door. But he had already started getting dressed and gathering his bag.

"Fuck, I've done it with girls, but when it comes to having sex with guys, yes I guess I am," he said, placing the bag on his shoulder. I followed as he left and headed for the stairs. My mind was racing. Even though I was angry, a part of me didn't want him to leave. Especially if he was walking.

Just as I was about to speak up so that we could try figure something out, he suddenly growled, "I'll walk myself out," before quickly making his way out of the house. I didn't miss the sniffle before the door banged shut.

Fuck.

I didn't know what to do. I was pissed off that he came here, knowing he was a virgin and probably wouldn't let me fuck him. That was the only reason I had brought him here.

But I knew Jasper was different, he most likely didn't want a random fuck. He probably thought that shit was special.

I sat down on the bottom step with my head in my hands. I couldn't let him walk all the way home; I felt guilty again. But this was worse than in the cafeteria. I'd humiliated him then, but now, I made it seem so bad that he was a virgin when it came to male sex. And the last thing I wanted was for him to feel ashamed of that. He was willing to try new things with me, anything besides fucking.

And honestly, I hadn't done anything else in a while. Maybe it would be good to rekindle those little flames. I hadn't sucked a cock in ages. Actually I lie, this morning I had mine sucked…

But _I_ hadn't done those things. And I could only just imagine how it would feel to have Jasper's lips wrapped around my cock. _Shit…_

The guilt was at an all new level when I remembered his face; hurt and sad as I yelled at him.

Of course, that's when it started to rain.

I acted on impulse and ran up the stairs, grabbed my keys and ran back down. Turning the car around, I sped out of my driveway and on to the main road. He was only a couple hundred metres from my driveway. I beeped the horn to get his attention, only to have him turn to see me and keep walking.

I drove onto the side of the road in front of him, cutting him off. I wound down the window.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking like a drenched, angry kitten. I never felt such an urge to grab and kiss someone.

Sighing I nodded to the passenger seat, "Let me give you a lift."

_You're coming home with me…_

"No thanks," he started to walk.

There was no way he wasn't coming with me. "Jasper, get in the fucking car."

As soon as he was inside, I got the heater going. When he was looking and doing something on his phone I was curious, _too_ curious.

_Who was he talking to? Did I know them?_

He shut his phone before putting it away. "Edward I thought you were giving me a lift home?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I never said that, I offered you a lift, I never said where."

"Well maybe I would much rather go home."

"Maybe, but you're not. We're gonna go back to mine, figure something out for dinner, do everything pleasurable we can think of besides fucking, then I'll drop you off home. But probably not in that order…" I smiled as this random plan just fell from my lips.

He gasped quietly before doing something with his phone.

As I drove towards my home, my hand found its way to his thigh. For some reason I couldn't go five minutes in his presence without touching him.

* * *

Once again I found myself parking the car and getting out. Only this time, instead of attacking him, I simply waited until he was out of the car, and then grabbed his hand; pulling him into the house and up to my room again. Normally mum would be home in a couple of hours, but she'd messaged me during the day to tell me she's going to visit a friend; so neither of the parents would be home till later tonight.

When we'd reached my bedroom for the second time, I brought him over to my bed and pushed him lightly down on his back. Straddling his hips, I hovered over him as I moved my lips to his once again. He gasped at the touch and moaned when our tongues became involved. Suddenly I wasn't straddling him anymore; Jasper's hands had pushed my ass down so that I was completely on top of him with my legs between his. Shifting my arms so that they rested on my elbows, my hands reached under his arms and behind his head, bringing it closer to mine.

When his breathing increased and started to kiss me faster and deeper, I obliged willingly; thrusting my tongue in his mouth as my hips slowly, unconsciously started to move against him. For an amount of time that I wasn't sure of, we just continued kissing and making out, feeling stroking each other's face and hair, until we needed more. I sat up on my knees so that I could take off my shirt before I removed his. When we were both bare-chested again, I lay back down on him.

We both groaned at the contact.

"Fuck, you feel good on me…" he whispered. I smiled into his cheek before I kissed him there.

"You feel good under me," I replied with a wink.

He chuckled before his eyes turned serious when they looked at my lips. Suddenly, our positions had changed and I was beneath him. Jasper hovered over me before he crashed our lips together again. Simultaneous moans and groans could be heard as we fooled around, kissing, feeling, getting to know the other's body. The intensity and arousal in my room had never been so high. Never one for foreplay, I'd never lasted long before needing to fuck. So I was all kinds of horny and ready after half an hour of messing around. At one point, he was below me again and I had been nibbling and sucking on his nipple before my lips were kissing along his shoulder and neck. They paused when I reached the very bottom of his neck, just kissing and sucking on that one bit.

"Do it," he moaned.

_Fuck._

How did he know I wanted to bite him?

Did he know?

"Are you sure?" I breathed against his skin.

"Mark me, Edward…" he pleaded at the same time that his hips pushed forward and upward into my groin.

"Fuck," I let out before my lips wrapped around him. My teeth only used a light pressure, but it was mainly the sucking that I craved do to. I couldn't believe I was giving him a hickie. But in a sense I was glad, because when I pulled back just enough to see it, I knew no mother fucker would dare touch him if they knew _I _had marked him.

Wait what? Since when did I become possessive over a guy?

I shook my head lightly before I moved back to kiss him again.

After a moment I pulled back, "So, I'm going to give you a blow job. And then we can figure what else we can do."

I hadn't sucked a cock in ages, and I yearned for it.

"Actually…" his eyes shifted away from me.

"What?" I asked, trying not to let any annoyance show.

"Well…I was thinking…about something you said earlier… Could we try to do simultaneous blow jobs? That way you can teach me as you go…" he suggested, smiling a little.

I felt my smirk appear; he wanted to suck my cock. The guy was ballsy though, diving in and willing to try instead of just getting a blow job himself.

I shifted my body so that we were in the right position for it. "Okay," I said as we lay head to tail, taking off my pants and boxers, "Get naked."

He nervously chuckled, and it caused me to smile as he started taking off his pants. When we were both fully naked and lying on our sides, I realised how hard he was for me at the same time he noticed my arousal. We both groaned. I leaned forward, lightly kissing each ball sack before licking the base of his cock. "Mmm…that feels good," he moaned, slowly moving his lips along my hip, down until he reached my balls. As he kissed my balls and licked the base of my cock, I smiled; realising he was going to copy my movements.

Slowly, I licked up his cock, only to let go and move back to his balls. Sucking each of them into my mouth and paying them each good attention. As my tongue shifted back to his cock, I finally sucked him in all the way. Bobbing my head up and down quickly.

"Fuck," he moaned. "So good."

As I paid his cock and balls the same attention, lavishing them with my lips and tongue, he copied my movements to a T. Our tongues bringing the other close to orgasm. For his first blow job he was fucking brilliant. He was better than most of the guys I'd been with, and with practise he could easily being nearly as good as me.

"Shit, I-I'm…gonna…I'm gonna come…" he muttered as he slowly started thrusting into my mouth, before sucking my cock into his mouth. With one hand on his hip, I moved my other to his balls, massaging them as I sucked harder and deeper. "Mm-hmm-mm…" his moans against my cock spurred me on.

Suddenly his body froze and with a couple more deep sucks and a swallow, he came. Spurting his seed into my mouth, he growled, "Edward!"

I swallowed all of him before I let him go. But a couple of seconds after his cock fell out of my mouth, mine was back in his. And with full force, he sucked me deeper and harder than before. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come." I let out, warning him that it would be soon.

But he held on, his hand grasping my hip while the other squeezed my balls deliciously. "Ah, fuck Jazz!" My orgasm hit me suddenly, but as he sucked and swallowed around me I rode it out for a few seconds.

Both sated, we lay back panting hard.

"That was good, very good," I said, trying to catch my breath. The blow job I'd received that morning was nowhere near as good as that one.

"Thanks, you're a good teacher. Thank you…for…you know…doing it as well…" he stammered.

I smiled, "No worries." Unconsciously, my fingers lightly stroked his hip and thigh.

Sitting up he grinned at me.

"What's next?"

* * *

**Again, reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
